


Scenes from a Marriage: A Month Of Sundays [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo, XanaTenshi



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanaTenshi/pseuds/XanaTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complete Advent Calendar for the 4 Minute Window-verse. "Just a month of Sundays, random bits and pieces, unconnected in any real way: more of a mosaic than a story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Marriage: A Month Of Sundays [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Marriage: A Month Of Sundays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366336) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 1:15:42



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (65.7 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v35gn038iwqcnlw/sundays-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (34.6 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5sqs193g5tg92tu/sundays-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (65.7 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/sundays-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (34.6 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/sundays-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Archive Link:**  

    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scenes-from-marriage-month-of-sundays)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for Christmas, but hey. It's pretty apropos I'm posting it on a Sunday. Many thanks to those of you I know have been patiently waiting on this!
> 
> The music used was, of course, Besame Mucho by the Jimmy Dorsey Orchestra featuring Bob Eberly and Kitty Kallen. RIP Kitty, who passed [just a few days ago](http://www.nytimes.com/2016/01/08/arts/music/kitty-kallen-big-band-singer-of-besame-mucho-dies-at-94.html?_r=0). Do yourself a favor and listen to the [full recording](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA-MeaALXDY) sometime. It's heavenly. And I am so very weak to the dancing.
> 
> If you'd like to share on tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/137043667241/podfic-scenes-from-a-marriage-a-month-of).


End file.
